


10 Genre Fics - Gia and Emma

by LuckyNumber78



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Ducks, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber78/pseuds/LuckyNumber78
Summary: My Megaforce and Super Megaforce OTP gets the 10 Genre Fic challenge treatment.Each chapter will be a short fic in the Ten Genre challenge. I will update as I write.





	10 Genre Fics - Gia and Emma

**Crack/Humor**

 

****

“Gia, look!” Emma utter a squeak of pure joy.

Gia did look, but only at Emma, a lopsided smirk the only sign that she had peeked at her excited girlfriend.

Emma and Gia had gone to feed the ducks at the pond, only because Emma thought they were cute and looked hungry. They didn’t look hungry to Gia. They looked fat, waddling around after Emma greedily, quacking for bread.

To Emma, they were feathery little puppies. They loved her and she loved them, and as she tossed a piece of stale pita bread into the air, her favorite piebald duck caught it in its mouth and gobbled it up.

Her heart seized with joy.

“Oh my God, Gia, you’re missing it.”

Gia, lying on the grass nearby and watching the clouds blow through the trees, rolled her eyes, but grinned. She propped herself up on her elbows.

Emma smiled at her in beatific joy. 

Gia sighed, resigned.

“Okay, give me some bread.”

Emma giggled happily. 

“Thanks! I love you. You’re going to have so much fun.” Emma gushed quickly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gia groaned.

She gestured for the bread.

Unthinking, Emma tossed her a chunk.

Instantly, a swarm of waterfowl descended upon the fearless yellow ranger.

“Ack!” Gia yelped.

“Quack!” Most of the assembled company responded.

“I’m so sorry!” Emma called, trying to shoo some of her feather-puppies.

“Honk,”  replied the piebald duck.

“Is that a freaking goose?” Gia hollered.

“Honk,” said the piebald goose, snapping at Gia’s fingers.

Gia rolled over, protecting her face from the birds, one of which was now opportunistically pecking at the tip of her nose.

At the end of the day, the two stood before Gosei guiltily.

Gia was grumpy, covered in feathers and bites.

Emma had a couple unmentionable white stains on her, and her eyes apologetically fixed upon the floor.

“Do you want to explain to me,” Gosei asked overbearingly, “why you had to morph to defeat Earth birds you had initially set out to feed? And why did you unlock the legendary White Swan power to do so?”

Emma grimaced. She looked over at Gia, whose eyes were on the wall of ranger keys, poutily.

“There’s a simple explanation for that?” she tried.

Gia whipped her head around and cocked an eyebrow at Emma.

“Really?”

**Author's Note:**

> The 10 Genres:  
> ✿ Angst  
> ✩ AU  
> ✿ Crack/Humor  
> ✩ Future fic  
> ✿ First Time  
> ✩ Fluff  
> ✿ Dark-fic  
> ✩ Hurt/Comfort  
> ✿ Smut  
> ✩ UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)


End file.
